1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sterilizing wet wiper and in particular to a wet wiper that is excellent in a sterilizing property as well as a wet wiper that has a reduced adverse effect on a human body (such as rough skin) caused by contact with liquid medicine when the wet wiper is used for a long time. The present invention also relates to a sterilizing wet wiper supplying apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been used wet wipers composed of absorbent base materials such as paper, non-woven fabric, cotton wool, rayon staple cotton and these materials combined with a plastic film that are impregnated with water, alcohol, a sterilizing liquid medicine, perfume and the like. Such wet wipers are often referred to generically as "wet tissues", "small disposable damp towels", "hand wipers" and the like.
However, since these conventional sterilizing wet wipers are impregnated with a liquid medicine such as alcohol, benzalconium chloride, propylene glycol or the like, such liquid medicine does not generally decompose and is thus liable to remain on a subject being sterilized and/or treated or on a human body even though the medicine has partly volatized. As such, there arises a problem that the wet wipers cause rough skin and the like when they are used for a long time. Accordingly, there has been eagerly desired a sterilizing wet wiper by which an excellent sterilizing effect can be obtained without the same problem of liquid medicine remaining after application.
An object of the present invention made in view of the above problem and others is to provide a sterilizing wet wiper capable of achieving an excellent sterilizing effect without causing rough skin by residual liquid medicine and the like, as well as apparatus for dispersing and/or supplying a sterilizing wet wiper.